Semiconductor devices including semiconductor chips need to be increased in density and reduced in size. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-210870 describes an example of semiconductor-chip-embedded wiring substrates that are used in a semiconductor device. Such semiconductor-chip-embedded wiring substrates are stacked to increase the density of a semiconductor device.